


Sherlollipops - Out of Nowhere

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [58]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's internal filter doesn't always work - and Molly doesn't always mind!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Out of Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> So the title of this story literally happened because the first few lines of this story would NOT leave me alone until I wrote them down. The rest just sort of...happened. Enjoy!

“What’s going on in that funny little brain of yours?” Molly asked teasingly, noting the slightly unfocused look in his eyes that said he was miles away.

“I love the way your tits bounce when you’re riding my cock,” he blurted out, and Molly nearly spit her coffee all over him.

“Sherlock,” she hissed, darting her eyes around the room, “we’re in _public_ , for God’s sake!”

He glanced around disinterestedly; the woman at the table closest to theirs was frankly staring, her own coffee cup half-way to her lips and eyes and mouth open wide. Sherlock gave her a flat, unfriendly grin and she hurriedly looked away. Then he stood up and reached impatiently for Molly. “Come on, now I’m hard as a rock. Let’s go back to yours, it’s closer.”

“Sherlock, I’m on my lunch break!” Molly protested, but half-heartedly at best. 

Sherlock knew when he’d won; the smile he gave her was heated, predatory, and decidedly more than friendly as he replied, “Text Mike. Tell him you’ve come down with something, it’s a slow day, Sanjay can cover, he takes far too many days off as it is.”

Molly rose to her feet, fumbling her mobile from her lab-coat pocket. “What shall I say I’ve come down with?” she mumbled, feeling her cheeks flush hot at the way Sherlock continued to devour her with his gaze, as if she was the most delicious thing he’d ever seen. She’d never get used to that, no matter how long they’d been seeing one another. Six months, actually. Six of the best months of her life, excluding the whole Moriarty-wasn’t-really-dead thing. Thank God that was over with…

“Tell him,” Sherlock said silkily, his voice very close to her ear and his arms around her waist, “that you’ve come down with something contagious that will keep you home for the next, mm, three days, at least.”

“Sherlock, you know I can’t do that,” Molly said firmly. “I’ll just tell him it’s a stomach virus.”

“Fine.” She didn’t need to see his face to know he was pouting, and smiled as she sent the required text. Then it was all a blur of grabbing her purse and watching him hail a cab and then they were back at her flat, the door barely closed behind them before Sherlock was all over her. Her lab coat and jumper landed on the floor, her purse and keys barely making it to the low table where she usually sat them upon arriving home; Toby had come out to greet them and then immediately yowled and scuttled off when Sherlock’s suit jacket nearly engulfed him as it hit the floor.

Less than two minutes after they’d entered her flat, Molly and Sherlock were completely naked and lying on her bed. Well, Sherlock was lying down, flat on his back; Molly was sitting above him, his cock sheathed securely inside her body. She leaned back and pressed her hands on the tops of his thighs, arching her back and moaning happily as he grasped her hips, helping her ride him, his cock moving in and out of her a delicious angle.

That, however, wasn’t where his eyes were focused; no, he was hungrily watching her breasts as they jiggled and swayed and bounced with the enthusiasm of their joined movements. He reached up to palm them, squeezing lightly, pinching her nipples and smiling in quiet satisfaction as her groans turned to squeaks of pleasure.

Then Molly leaned forward to plant a sloppy kiss on his lips, his hands slipped back down to her hips, and he thrust upwards, happily enjoying the new angle. “Fuck!” he bit off as Molly swiveled her hips on the down-thrust. 

“That’s the idea,” she murmured, nipping lightly at his ear and digging her fingernails into his shoulders. He gasped and began pumping his hips harder, a furious, frantic motion that soon had her crooning his name and a series of really rather filthy words of encouragement, culminating in their joint orgasms – and a rather alarming crash as the headboard slammed into the wall at the enthusiasm of their coupling.

Luckily the couple who lived in the adjoining flat both worked; Molly just hoped that nothing breakable had been set against that particular wall. Oh well, if they hadn’t learned by now, she’d just have to offer to pay to replace any shattered vases or cracked picture frames.

Again. 

She looked down at Sherlock; she was still sprawled across his hot, sweaty body. “We might want to think about, um, dialing it down a bit when we’re here,” she suggested, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of his nose.

He wrinkled it in obvious annoyance – most likely at her words since he’d never expressed such an emotion at her kissing him there (or anywhere else on his body, for that matter) – and countered with, “Or else you could just move in with me, like I’ve been saying for the past month.” 

Molly opened her mouth to argue, then slowly closed it as she considered his words. Why shouldn’t they move in together? They’d known each other for six years, even if they’d only been shagging for six weeks; they knew one another’s habits, good and bad, the sex was fantastic and Sherlock had actually been the first one to say ‘I love you’. So what the heck was she waiting for?

Nothing, she decided. “All right. When?”

His eyes lit up. “Fantastic! Let’s say, hmm, at the end of the month? I’ll have Mycroft fiddle the lease if your landlord decides to be unreasonable – ooh, or I could just observe him for a few days, find out if he has any unsavory habits we could discreetly blackmail him with…”

Molly shut off the stream of words with a firm kiss, which Sherlock more than enthusiastically returned. He rolled their bodies until they lay on their sides facing each other. “All right,” she said with a laugh. “No need to blackmail Mr. Henderson, he’s a sweetheart. He’ll let me out of my lease, three weeks is more than enough notice. Lord knows there are plenty of people who’d love to take over this flat! Just remember,” she added warningly. “The same rules apply at Baker Street as they do here – no experimenting on Toby, and a separate fridge for food and body parts. Deal?”

“Deal!” Another kiss, this one far more heated than the last. Molly’s last coherent thought for the night was that she’d never, ever regret being the one to finally wake up Sherlock’s slumbering libido.

Even if he do go back on his word and turn Toby’s fur blue the first chance he got.


End file.
